crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Lizy Ellon
Lizy Ellon is a pureblood vampire. She belongs to the group of vampires that live in the human world till now. She is currently in Lark's care resting in the Nergal region in Crepuscule-in fact, she herself is dead and Tepes had taken over her body. Character Information Appearance When Lizy first appears she appears to be around five to six years old child, She has thick eyebrows, short, light green hair, with many clumps of hair falling on her forehead and a ponytail, and red eyes. She wears a conservative, light blue dress with an apron and shoes of the same color.in the latest raw chapter Lizy has grown over the past 15 years she looks to be in her early 20's her hair has grown out which she wears in two pigtails. She now weirs a black dress with a white short sleeve coat over it and pink high heels. Personality Lizy seems to be a cheerful girl, always willing to help. She is especially keen on following Vlad Tepes's, the leader of the clan, orders, whom she respects and admires. She is very interested in humans and their world. History It is still unknown whether Lizy is a First Generation vampire. The sure thing is that she is part of the minority of vampires that refused to join Crepuscule and stayed back in the human world, where they live till today. Lizy's existence is considered important, as she is the only remaining vampire child in the human world. In a recent chapter Lark saw Lizy in one of Tepes memories she was with Tepes in the human world and she was asking Tepes why they had to live there, hinting she only followed her out of loyalty not because she wanted to. In the latest raw releases it is reveled Lizy is alive in the human world. Part III Lizy is next seen when she attacks Lark and his group when the enter the outer world and enter Tepes village the seem to talk about Theresia and what's going on and then Setz collapse and Lizy uses her ability to heal him. Then Louie and Neal show up and they talk, Louie wants to take Lizy back but Lark steps in and tells him not to bully her a fight almost breaks out but it is stopped Louie then leaves. Neal talks to the others about his restored eye. Lizy and Neal talk and then is wound opens up Lizy heals it then goes to heal Setz some more. We then see Lizy talking to Theresia who then leave and Lizy is tied up afterwards Lizy opens her eyes and in Larks subconscious were she meets Tepes. Lizy says she's been missing her,and asks her whether her deeds of sacrificing herself to save Lark and his friends from Theresia was good. But Tepes tells her not to abandon her life, telling Lizy she's already dead and will be permanently lost soon. But it seems like Lizy somehow prevented Tepes from vanishing eternally by using her power,because she replied to Tepes. 'Please keep helping Lark.' Afterwards Lizy was taken to Crepuscule by Lark. He made his friend in his hometown Nergal take care after her. It has been reveled by Lark that Lizy sacrificed herself to let Tepes live and by using her ability on Tepes. Tepes is now using Lizy's body as her own. Powers and Abilities Ability Nullify: Lizy has the ability to nullify the abilities of others, shown when she nullified Tepes dark ability of taking over Lark's body-thus getting rid of the time limit of survival Tepes had-by sacrificing her own body and letting Tepes take full control of hers, she can also nullify artificial abilities such as a man made medicine she did this when setz got sick drinking the medicine Angela made that was incomplete and made him unstable. Relationship Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Vampire Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Deceased